In Perfect Harmony
by dontstealmacupcakes
Summary: A fiery girl walks into Sonic Boom one day and shares a smile with Austin. AUSTIN/OC
1. Red head

**There are not alot of Austin and Ally fics sooo...I decided to write one=] Austin/oc**

**Ally's pov**

I was flipping through a music magszine and trying to ignore the noise from upstairs when the bell on the door jingled. I looked up and saw a small girl with wavy auburn hair walk in. Then there was a loud crash from upstairs

"I'll be right back, feel free to look around"

**Austin's pov**

The big vase was and a bunch of pieces on the floor. Ally walked in and i pointed to Dez "His fault" Then i ran out of the room. The was only one girl in the store and she was by the piano, her fingers running just above it.

"Do you play" She started and looked up at me. WOw. She was really pretty. like a new guitar pretty. Maybe prettier. she had really bright blue eyes and some dark red hair, with a splatter of freckles across her nose.

"Yeah, I can play almost every thing in here."

"What can't you play?

"The cash register" I chuckled a bit. I held out my hand. "I'm Austin" She shook it "Avery"  
>"OK, you and Dez are forbidden to touch anything made out of glass ever again... Oh did you find everything alright?"<p>

"Hey, she found me what else could she ask for?"

"Not much" Avery replied. I smiled at her. "Avery, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

"It may be Austin, It just may be" she smiled and...wow. it mad eme smile back at her, so much that my cheeks hurt. "Well, I better be going, see you around Austin" she turned to Ally "Thanks for the help" She walked out the door. I leaned against the counter and smiled. Ally looked at my face "Awww, somebody got a crush?" I shrugged "Naw...well, maybe..."

**Its short i know but there will be more! happy reading=]**


	2. Dancer

**Austin's pov**

"AUSTIN!" I jumped from the chair I was sitting on and landed on the floor.

"What was that for?"

"You were seriously spacing out"

"Oh" I rubbed my neck and watched the snow fall outside. Ally sighed "I can see that we're not going to get much done here. You're free to go" My eyes shot up to hers "Really?" she nodded

"She works at the dance studio a couple blocks down" Trish added pouring some of the candie from her headband into her palm. Guess she was working at the candy shop this week... "Who are you talking about" I said, playing it off.

"Avery. Shes a dancer, not a bad voice either" I brushed my hair out of my eyes "I don't know what you guys are talking about, well, I'll be going now"

I walked out of Sonic boom and looked for the dance , so maybe I wawndering wer I coudfnd her...ayways... I walked into the building, the heater warming up my cheeks. "Hi, can I help you?" A lady with bright hair and alot of freckles sadi. I swallowed "Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Avery?" She pointed tho a door.

"C'mon Aves! _please_ sing!" The red hair rolled her eyes and shrugged "Maybe next time"

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to hear you sing" I said leaning against the door. She gasped and turned, noticing me

"Ummm...ok class dismissed! see you guys next wek!" the little girls cheered and ran out. I took a small shaky breath "Hey"she smiled and, despite he fact that I was just outside in the snow, i felt really warm.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" She said suddenly. I nodded, taking whatever time I could get with her. She pulled on some jeans and a red sweater.

"Shall we?" I nodded "We shall"


	3. Walking and close

**Austin's pov**

We walked down the snowy streets, her cheeks staring to turn a little red.

"So you teach dance?" She nodded "Oh yes, the job of the century...teaching 5 year old ballet" I laughed and she smiled

"So how come you wouldn't sing?" She blushed a little. Which was weird, i bet she was a good singer..."Oh well...you were there...and that...and you were there...so..."

"Why would it matter if I was there?" I chuckled "Well...i really value your opinion...and i didn't want to embaress my self in front of a cute guy" I smirked at her an popped my collar up a bit "You think i'm cute?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway

"Well, I would sing for you even though _you're_ cute" She smiled and popped the collar on her jacket "you think i'm cute" I laughed a little "Not cool"  
>"Oh you know it was funny" I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway. I always felt like smiling around her.<p>

We walked aroung and talked and joked when there wal the lightest touch on my hand. I looked down an saw that our hands were really close. Like _holding hands_ close. I got a little nervous but, not too much cuz please; I'm Austin moon. I looked back up at her and she was looking up, the snow falling on her face, making her blink a lot. I leaned forward and grabbed her hand, kissing her cheek lightly.

She blushed bright red, but otherwise, squeezed my hand lightly

"AWWWWWW! You guy are so ADORABLE!"

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY for the long wait and the shortness=[ forgive me!<strong>


End file.
